The Storm King contacts Tempest
Here's how The Storm King contacts Tempest goes in Thomas and Hiccup's Adventures of My Little Pony The Movie (2017). Storm Creatures shackle ponies Tempest Shadow: All this power, wasted on parties when they could be of greater use. her reflection in a mirror she and our villains hear a ringtone The Fallen: It appears that a call is coming from the Storm King. Starscream: So soon? Tempest Shadow: Well? Answer it! Master Chen: Tempest, let me do the honors. Perhaps it's time to answer his call. so Storm King's hologram appears The Storm King: Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understand how the spell works. Tempest! Tempest Shadow: Over here, Your Excellency. The Storm King: Where? Jestro: Over there. The Storm King: Huh? Tempest Shadow: No, no, right. Clouse: Uh, look right. The Storm King: My right? General Hux: Yes, my Lord. The Storm King: Oh, there you are. Kylo Ren: Something you need, Storm King? The Storm King: Here's the deal. I'm in the middle of a big thing here. General Cryptor: The Storm King's incredibly intimidating. The Storm King: Thanks, Cryptor. But do you know what? I need to back it up. Do you know what I need to back it up with? Recreating the Great Devourer and the Colossus of Ultimate Destruction! That would be great! Master Overlord promised to resurrect Lord Malefor, and we promised him magic which will allow him to control the elements. And right now I'm holding, a what, branch, a twig. Bleh! Jestro: Actually, it's called the Staff of Sacanas. It has the power to... The Storm King: Hm? Jestro: ...drain the magic of the four Princesses. The Storm King: Hm-hm. Ruina Stoneheart: Soon, you'll have the power of 100 armies, and Lord Malefor will rise again. The Storm King: And that would be a yes as you're locking on the four princesses? Tempest Shadow: Give us three days. We'll have everything ready for your arrival. The Storm King: ominous Remember, Tempest, only ''I ''have the power to make you whole again. Make this twig work, and you'll get your reward. Vam-Mi: But fail us, and your horn won't be the only thing that is broken. Tempest Shadow: It won't be a problem. The Storm King: [upbeat[ Great! warbling I'm ready to power up, crash and bash, and be the biggest, baddest buglooooooooo….. Storm King's hologram disappears looks nervous Grubber: Sorry, bad spell service. You want me to call him back. Kylo Ren: That will be unnecessary, Grubber. Tempest Shadow: Do you have the princesses and this Thomas and Hiccup and their friends? Grubber: Heh, funny story. Eh, you see, uh, quickly they got away! Vam-Mi: You allowed them to escape?! Grubber: Hey, I know you're disappointed, but I got one word for you. out a spongecake Spongecake! Vam-Mi: growls This is ridiculous! How could a spongecake be the answer to our problems?! destroys the spongecake Grubber: screams Tempest Shadow: I need all four for the staff to work. The Fallen: And you shall have them, Tempest Shadow. Jestro: This is insane, I tell you. Master Overlord usually likes to use the Colossi to take his rage out on Lloyd and Garmadon and for destroying the Great Devourer and the Colossus of Ultimate Destruction. The Cloud of Monstrox: Yeah. I mean, ten trips on the row?